


Alien Skeleton

by JustSimon



Category: Overdrive (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Overdrive's true end.543 have feelings to 323,but what if she love him only like a brother?
Relationships: 323/543





	Alien Skeleton

Fourteen aged boy known as 543 found himself in some white place, he couldn't understand what's happening, but then someone's hand grabbed for his hand and female voice said.  
"This way! Come on!"  
Sixteen aged girl pulled 543 for herself and together they left that place. After 543 wiped his eyes he looked on the girl which pulled him out of that place, this girl were his friend, 323.  
'323 what's happened?' "Well, we died and our souls been transported in the limbo." 'NANI!?' "So basically we were reborn." '323 please tell its a joke.' "Um nope, its not a joke and since we got a new life i think we can choose our new names, you know, instead of these numbers. From now on call me Eri. What about your name?" '... Skel, my name will be Skel.' "Nice to meet you again Skel." 'Yeah... Same.'  
Eri and Skel, former 323 and 543 now lived together, they looked like a siblings, like a big sister and lil brother, all these days 543 couldn't believe that they are dead and passed the reincarnation, but after seven days Skel noticed, something, he put on his old clothes and shoes goes to their memorable place, after the second Eri arrived too.  
"Skel! What are you doing here alone?" 'Just thinking.' "About what?" 'About us.' "Eh? Excuse me?" 'About our relationships.' "Well, we are good friends who live together." 'That's the thing.' "Um what do you mean?" 'Eri, do you know how people see us?' "Um nope! Not a clue." 'They see us as a siblings. Sometimes some guys ask me something like ;Your sister have a boyfriend, can you give me her phone number?; i am always cold reply on these questions.' "So what the problem?' "Problem in my feelings to you. Eri, no, 323, i, i, i... I love you!'  
After that, a second of silence were.  
"Boy, Skel you such a comic. I am almost belie-" 'I AM SERIOUS! I LOVE YOU BAKA!' Eri made a small gasp.  
'But, this is not mutual, just how i thought, forget it, i am going home.'  
Then suddenly, 323 ran up to 543 and hugged him from behind.  
'W-w-w-what the are you doing idiot?!' "If that what you said is true, so be it, i will be your girlfriend." 'Eh? EEEEH?! W-what does it mean Eri?!' "You see, i have feelings to you too, all this time i couldn't throw you out of my mind, something in you, attracts me. So i wanted to make my-" 'Your lil bro, right?' "Ie, my small boyfriend" 'You know i will grow up.' "Yes i know, and to prove to you that my feelings is true."  
323 let 543 go, turn him to herself and said.  
"Skel, no, 543, I love you, love you from the bottom of my heart. Heehee."  
After those words both of them are blushed.  
'W-what's funny?!' "Just, well, i feel some warmth inside of my soul. Um Skel, can i grab you for a hand?" 'Y-yeah, whatever. Eri, are you actually an alien?'  
Only what 323 did is whispered.  
"H I M I T S U/S E C R E T. What are you feeling when holding girl for a hand?" 'Neutral, after all, you held my hand in our past life.' "You such a tsundere 543." 'URUSAI!'  
From that day Eri/323 and Skel/543 became a couple, and when some guys asking 543 give a phone number of 323 she always replying.  
"Sorry guys, but can you leave me and my small boyfriend alone, we have a date you know." And always people which heard it in a big shock.


End file.
